


definitely not a date

by everhtorne



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, and unapologetic flirting, cute fluffy fluff fluff, first meeting AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everhtorne/pseuds/everhtorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Beca meets Chloe and instantly develops a toner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	definitely not a date

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a hurry i know it is crap i am s orry

“Punch him!”

Beca barely hears the words before her body springs into action, moving without much thought. Her fist comes out of nowhere, fiercely colliding with the jaw of the guy approaching her. He falls to the ground, clutching his face.

“Argh!”

Beca looks around her. The guy lets out a groan and the girl who had originally ordered the punch is standing to Beca’s left, panting heavily. Her red hair is wild around her face and her cheeks are pink. She grabs onto Beca’s arm and heaves out a sigh of relief.

“Oh my God, thank you so much,” the girl breathes. “You are the best. I can’t believe you just did that oh my God.”

Beca laughs, rubbing the patch on her knuckles where some skin has been scraped off. She tries not to wince.

“Don’t mention it,” Beca smiles, turning to look at the other girl properly.

“I’m Chloe,” she announces chirpily. “Seriously thank you so much.”

Chloe is… ridiculously flawless. And _insanely_ hot. Her smile is cute and her expression sweet but a sense of playfulness lingers behind her blue eyes. Beca blinks a few times, trying to retain eye contact rather than letting her vision wander to Chloe’s banging body and amazing rack.

“Um. Beca,” the brunette replies, introducing herself. “So, um, any particular reason why you wanted me to brain that guy?”

Chloe laughs lightly (it’s tinkly and adorable and _oh fuck_ Beca needs to get a grip), wincing.

“Oh, yeah,” she explains briefly, nodding down at the guy still lying on the floor, grumbling and gripping his face. “He was following me down the street – it was kind of harmless at first. But then I started to walk faster and suddenly he was running and I just saw you and – well, you know the rest.” Chloe smiles sheepishly. “Thanks again. Looks like you hit him pretty hard.”

Beca’s expression twists into a scowl as Chloe speaks. She turns away from the redheaded stranger and addresses the guy on the ground directly.

“You think it’s cool to hit on girls? You like harassing strangers?” Beca gets no answer so begins to growl. “Huh?”

“N-no,” the guy grimaces quietly.

“If you go near her ever again,” Beca hisses, unable to stop herself from kicking him in the shin, “you’ll regret it.”

Beca isn’t usually this aggressive towards strangers. But she feels a strange sense of protectiveness for Chloe. Maybe it’s because the other girl seems so sweet and naïve. Looking over, Beca sees Chloe gawking at her with wide eyes.

The guy scrambles to his feet and limps away, cursing as he goes.

“Wow,” Chloe marvels. “You sure told him.”

“Yeah well he had it coming,” Beca mutters.

Chloe laughs again and Beca feels her lips quirking up into a small smile at the sound.

“Honestly, Beca,” Chloe reaches forward to hug Beca and kiss her on the cheek. Beca ignores the way her heart stutters slightly and her throat grows a little dry. “You saved my life. How can I thank you?”

Beca shakes her hand dismissively.

“It’s no big deal.”

“No, no, I owe you big time,” Chloe protests. “I’ll take you to dinner, how about that? Yeah. Dinner that will be good. Are you free tonight?”

Beca opens her mouth and stutters a little before any words actually come out.

“Uh – yeah. Tonight is good.”

“Great!” Chloe exclaims, pulling her phone from her pocket and thrusting it towards Beca. “Give me your number and I’ll text you the details.”

With numb and shaky fingers, Beca types her cell number into Chloe’s phone. Her palms are sweaty. Chloe beams excitedly the whole time.

“So,” Beca murmurs, attempting to sound casual as she hands Chloe’s phone back to her. “Is this, like, a date?”

Chloe just winks with a mischievous smile. She flicks her hair over her shoulder as she turns to leave.

“See you tonight!” she calls, strutting away.

Beca can’t help her mouth from hanging open.

* * *

After changing her outfit thirty times and finally settling back on the clothes she was wearing earlier, Beca pushes her way through the entrance of the restaurant. It’s nothing too fancy, just a pizza place, but her chest is heaving and she feels sick with nerves.

There’s no way this is a date – right? Chloe is too pretty to go out with someone like her. She’s perky and sweet and bubbly. Beca is the complete opposite – a somewhat grumpy introvert. Why would Chloe be interested?

That wink though. It was so fucking sexy Beca had almost melted there and then. Chloe wouldn’t have winked at her unless she liked her, would she?

Before Beca can panic internally any more, she hears her name being called and her head snaps up.

Chloe is sitting at a table for two, waving eagerly. She looks the same as she did a few hours ago – soft red waves framing her face and wide, excited eyes. Beca can’t help staring as she approaches the table. Chloe’s chiselled jawline, her sculpted arms and perfectly pink lips. Beca can feel her self-control crumbling by the second.

“Becs!” Chloe cries upon the brunette’s arrival, jumping up to hug her. “You came!”

Beca’s face flushes at the close contact – she can smell Chloe’s coconut shampoo and it’s delicious. And the nickname? Man, could this girl get any more adorable?

“Yeah,” Beca replies quietly, pulling back and sitting down opposite Chloe. “Sorry if I’m a bit late –”

“Oh no, no, you’re right on time,” Chloe assures her.

Beca smiles in relief.

“So. Any more guys chase you down the street on your way here?” she asks, arching a teasing eyebrow.

“No,” Chloe rolls her eyes, “thank God.”

Beca laughs, her nerves ebbing already.

A waiter comes over a moment later, taking their drinks order. Chloe chooses a glass of wine while Beca sticks to soda.

“Boring,” Chloe mocks jokingly, shooting Beca one of her winks again. Beca swallows.

The evening begins to pass before Beca even realises. Their food arrives and they talk. Chloe just makes Beca feel so _comfortable_. It turns out that the two actually share a lot of opinions – they bond over their love of dogs and cheesecake. Chloe talks about her favourite singers for a good twenty minutes; Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus being at the top of the list.

“I just love music,” she smiles happily. “I love singing.”

“Dude,” Beca gapes, “you sing? You never said!”

“Oh, totes,” Chloe nods. “I’m working as an exotic dancer at the moment but I really want to sing professionally. Or teach lessons to children.”

“That’s so cool,” Beca muses, forcing her brain not to fixate on the part about exotic dancing. “I love music too.”

“Yeah?”

“I do some DJ-ing,”she says proudly, failing to mention that it’s only for the local radio station.

“Awesome!” Chloe gasps, grabbing Beca’s wrists across the table. “Oh my God, we have to collaborate! You could do the mixing and I could sing! That would be so completely amazing.”

“Yeah,” Beca agrees, smiling. “Sounds good.”

They talk about high school and the kind of kids they were. They discuss past jobs and families and hobbies and friends. Every word that comes out of Chloe’s mouth makes Beca fall a little harder.

When the meal comes to a close, Beca clears her throat.

“Was this dinner really just to say thank you for earlier?” she asks Chloe, playing with her napkin.

A few seconds pass. Chloe eventually sighs but she’s smiling.

“No,” she admits. “I mean, I wanted to say thank you. Because what you did for me earlier was crazy. But,” she takes a breath, “I also wanted an excuse to spend some time getting to know you.”

Beca bites down on her lower lip, smiling slowly. Had she just heard Chloe right?

“Really?”

“Of course,” Chloe laughs at Beca’s startled expression. “You’re hot, Beca. And totally cool.” She lowers her voice to add, “and that _butt_. Wow.”

Beca lets out a breathless laugh in shock, her mouth opening but nothing coming out for a while.

“You… wait what?” she shakes her head in confusion.

“Beca,” Chloe says slowly, breaking it down. “I. Like. You. Okay?”                                            

“You… like me?” Beca repeats.

“Yes. And this was totally a date,” Chloe confirms.

Beca feels like she might possibly be dreaming. She blinks a few times, staring at Chloe in awe.

“You… wait… really?”

Chloe laughs again, seeming amused.

“You’re cute.”

“I’m not cute,” Beca mutters, her cheeks turning red.

“Sure you’re not, Becs,” Chloe smirks. “Anyway. Wanna get out of here?”

“Um, yes please,” Beca nods.

Chloe gets to her feet, dusting herself down and offering her hand out. Beca takes it, their fingers intertwining.

“Let’s go,” Chloe chirps, throwing some notes down on the table and dragging Beca out of the restaurant with her. “My place is just around the corner from here.”

“Your place?” Beca parrots, her voice raising an octave.

“Yep.”

Beca hurries after the redhead, suddenly breathless. Her place huh?

Suddenly Beca’s glad she wore her lacy black underwear.

And hopefully Chloe will be too.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is awesome!
> 
> talk to me: leofiitz.co.vu


End file.
